


Matchmaker, Matchmaker, Make Them a Match

by Vyxyn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Emissary in Training Stiles Stilinski, Good Peter Hale, I have taken poetic license and made up a bunch of stuff about werewolves and emissaries, M/M, Matchmaking, Mates, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyxyn/pseuds/Vyxyn
Summary: Stiles and Derek's families are certain they are mates, but the folklore surrounding werewolves and emissaries doesn't seem to match up to what's actually happening. Their families are confused, and a little worried.Enter Peter Hale ...
Relationships: Claudia Stilinski/Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Laura Hale/Jordan Parrish, Peter Hale/Original Female Character(s), Talia Hale/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79
Collections: The Sterek Secret Santa - Edition 2020





	Matchmaker, Matchmaker, Make Them a Match

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alaidiem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaidiem/gifts).



> Hope you have a wonderful and Stereky Christmas Alaidiem!!

Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski have been best friends since they were very young. 

Two-year-old Stiles toddled up to two and a half-year-old Derek, and patted Derek’s cheeks, a smile blooming behind Stiles’ red pacifier as he murmurs “vulf, pity vulf”.

Once they started school, they were inseparable. Despite being in different classes, they always met up at recess and lunch, swapping bits and pieces from their lunch box and reading the latest Batman comic together.

When Jackson Whittmore joined the school and decided on his first day to push Stiles over in the sandpit, Derek marched over and pushed Jackson over in retaliation, pointing a finger in his face and growling, “If you even look sideways at Stiles, I will hurt you.” 

When Derek was being made fun of by Liam Dunbar for having his nose in a book, Stiles tilts his head in a distinctly wolf-like fashion and quips, “You jealous Liam? Heard you only got 52% on your last English test. Need Derek to teach you how to read?”

By the time they had reached high school, both their families were certain the boys were mates. Noah and Claudia Stilinksi had made a bet with Talia and Samuel Hale on when Derek and Stiles’ matehood would manifest. 

The Stilinksi’s are guided by the customs of the Emissary. An Emissary comes into their own at the age of 14, their spark igniting in the presence of their mate. The ritual tying the Emissary and their mate is performed on the full moon after their eighteenth birthday when the full power and knowledge is bestowed upon the magic-user, and their mate confirms the match. 

The Hales, on the other hand, are guided by the moon and werewolf lore. It is said that a young werewolf would find their mate at the age of sixteen, their wolf recognising their true match and spurring them on to make a pledge of the heart. This pledge is made under the new moon, the beginning of the new lunar cycle, signifying a new start.

Needless to say, there has been quite some competition between the two families over the years, followed by confusion when both boys pass eighteen and they are still unmated.

🐺🐺🐺

Peter Hale stands at the kitchen window watching as Derek and Stiles play around in the pool. Stiles is unsuccessfully trying to push Derek into the water, as the werewolf’s feet are firmly planted on the ground and he’s not moving. The force of pushing against an immovable object causes Stiles to lose his footing, arms windmilling wildly as he tries to find purchase, only for Derek to grab his arm and throw a laughing Stiles in the pool.

Talia saunters up behind her brother and gives him a pinch. “Whatever it is you are thinking Peter, I strongly suggest you forget about it.”

Peter sighs, turning to his older sister as Derek cannonballs into the pool.”Aren’t you frustrated as well Tali? Bets aside, both of their mates should have manifested by now. They are nineteen! Both off to college, different colleges mind you, opening them up to other people when they are clearly each other’s mate! Don’t you just want to shake them and tell them to get their acts together?”

Talia puts an arm around Peter. “I’m not frustrated, I’m sad. They are clearly perfect for each other. It saddens me that maybe they aren’t meant to be when it’s clear to the rest of us that they are. They have the same relationship that Sam and I have, and that you and Lisa have. It was clear to all our families back then, just as clear to us now. Maybe Mother Moon has other plans for our boys. We must be patient.”

“Patient my ass. Those boys are oblivious Tali. Stiles seems to think that Derek is too good for him. And Derek thinks he’s too dumb for Stiles, and Stiles deserves someone smarter like Lydia Martin. I just think they need a little bit of a push. A prod even. A shuffle in the mate direction.”

“Since when do the boys think that? I’ve never heard either of them say any such thing. I don’t think meddling is a good idea, Peter. It needs to happen naturally.”

Peter turns to Talia with a raised brow. “Just last week I heard Stiles on the phone to Scott saying how he doesn’t think he deserves it, and Derek was talking to Laura lamenting just before he left for college how he doesn’t know whether he’s smart enough. And anyway, I’ve never heard any stories of things going badly when someone intervened. It can’t hurt.”

Crossing his arms across his chest, Peter sighs. “Look Tali, we’ve all seen how they look at each other. It’s ridiculous how much in love they are. Also it can’t be good having Stiles abilities not fully manifested. He’s to be Laura’s emissary Tali, if he doesn’t fully come into his powers soon, then it will have a direct impact on the Pack. Something needs to be done.”

Talia pinches the bridge of her nose and heaves a sigh. “Ok, I’ll have a talk with Claudia, see what she has to say. She’ll know more about the Emissary manifestation, maybe there’s something we just don’t know.”

“And, in the meantime, I’m going to get in my nephew’s ear and guide him like the good Alpha’s right hand that I am.”

Talia groans and gives Peter a shove. “Fine, but don’t be too over the top or too blatant. And don’t harm either of them. Or do anything to scare the other one. And no making the other jealous! Nothing that can backfire.”

“You are no fun.”

“I am your Alpha Peter Hale, you need to remember that.”

Peter snorts and salutes his sister, who laughs loudly as she walks out the door. Turning back to the window Peter watches the boys talk quietly as they bob gently in the pool. They are talking quiet enough that Peter can’t hear what they are saying, so when Stiles blushes a deep pink, he desperately wants to know what is being said.

He makes his way out of the back door and down the stairs, opening the pool gate as quietly as possible. Peter puts on his best smirk.

“You know Stiles, we are in the middle of summer. You’re looking a little pink there, forget to put on sunscreen?”

  
Stiles startles violently, almost smacking Derek in the face. Derek holds Stiles' arms in front of him and turns to glare at Peter. “Must you do that Peter? You know how he flails.”

“Hey! I resemble that remark!” Stiles squawks.

Derek snorts and turns back to Stiles. “He doesn’t look sunburnt to me Peter. Maybe it’s time to get your eyes checked old man.”

Peter’s smirk widens. “Yes, well you’d be able to see whether Stiles is sunburnt or not being that close to him Derek. Do you think you could tell whether it’s sunburn? Or whether Stiles is just blushing. He turns a lovely shade of pink when he blushes.”

Stiles narrows his eyes. “Listen here Uncle Creepy, the fact that you know that is gross, and I’m going to tell Lisa!”

Peter snorts. “Oh no, I’m so scared.”

Derek sneers at his uncle. “What about if I told Aunt Lisa about what you did Friday night? Do you think shed ok if she found out it was YOU that ate the last of her chocolate?”

Stiles starts laughing. “You ate a pregnant werewolf’s chocolate? Oh my god, you are a dead man!”

While Derek and Stiles continue to laugh, Peter swiftly makes his exit, frustrated that his plan failed.

🐺🐺🐺

Talia and Claudia sit on the couch, each nursing a cup of tea. Claudia has her thinking face on, while Talia waits patiently.

“I don’t think there’s anything wrong with him Tali. Mischief has been doing all of his Emissary studies, and in fact, is ahead.”

“How is that possible that he’s ahead though? Shouldn’t his abilities have manifested fully by now? I’m not sure how it works, but I would have thought that there was a limit to what Stiles could learn until he came into his powers. And the boys are nineteen now, Claud. Has Stiles said anything to you about the situation? About Derek?”

Claudia shakes her head. “No, he’s always been very secretive with matters of the heart. And there are always things to learn about being an Emissary. In fact, I heard from my sister in Poland, she’s Emissary to one of the  Wójcik Alphas you know, and she was saying how on some blood moons, the connection between an Alpha and their Emissary is strengthened with a pulse of power, and …” 

“Claud! Off topic.”

“Sorry! It’s fascinating. But as far as the situation as you call it, Stiles hasn’t mentioned anything, and I haven’t asked.”

“I just wonder if we say something to the boys? Peter is going to try his hand at matchmaking, he’s getting a bit worried about it.”

“Honestly Tali, I wouldn’t be too worried. I didn’t meet Noah until I was in my early twenties. I didn’t become your Emissary until my late twenties. The folklore surrounding us is just that, folklore. The Emissary Scrolls were written in a completely different time to now. But if it makes you feel better, I’ll have a talk to Stiles and I’ll let you know.”

Talia lets go of the breath she seemed to be holding and takes another sip of her tea. “Thanks Claud. I’ll let Peter know.”

“He’s not going to stop trying to meddle, surely you know your brother better than that. Remember what happened with Laura?”

There was a moment's silence before the women burst out laughing, remembering when Peter tried to get Laura and her mate Jordan together, Peter ended up locked up in the Beacon Hills Sheriff Department’s jail for the weekend after Peter’s attempted abduction of his niece went terribly wrong.

🐺🐺🐺

Derek walks back in the front door after saying goodbye to Stiles, who incidentally was looking a little pink after forgetting to reapply his sunscreen. He chuckles as he walks into the kitchen to grab a cold drink, almost turning around when he sees his Uncle Peter sitting at the dining table watching Derek keenly.

Opening the fridge, Derek pulls out a bottle of water, turning around to face Peter as he twists the top off and takes a sip.

“Whatever it is you want to say, Peter, just say it.”

“I don’t know what you mean nephew.”

Derek rolls his eyes and starts to walk out of the kitchen to go up to his room, stopping when Peter starts to talk.

“You must miss Stiles when you are at college.”

Derek turns slowly back around towards his uncle and narrows his eyes at him. “Why do you say that?”

“Well, you’ve been practically joined at the hip since you were two. And for the first time in 17 years, you are separated by a 6 hour drive. Are you ok with that?”

“There’s this marvellous invention called a cell phone where we can make phone calls, and even some phones allow you to make video calls! There’s Zoom, Skype, Discord, as well as email, text messages. I may not see him every day, but we talk all the time, and FaceTime every weekend.”

“Yes, but it must be hard not being able to hug him, not being in the same room as him. You must miss his scent.”

Derek looks at Peter like he’s grown a second head. “Are you ok Peter? Did you get sunstroke in the 5 minutes you were outside today? Maybe you are a vampire instead of a werewolf. Yes, that explains everything! Especially since you suck!”

Growling, Peter gets up from his seat and runs at Derek who shrieks and bolts out the front door. 

🐺🐺🐺

Thursday afternoon, Stiles is sitting at the diner on Fifth Street waiting for his dad to arrive for lunch. He’s stripping the straw wrapper into a pile in front of his soda, knee bouncing under the table.

Just as he’s about to pull the straw out of his soda, the door of the diner opens with a jingle, Stiles looking up to see his weary father walking towards him.

Noah sits down with a sigh. “Hey, kiddo.”

“Hey pops, you ok?”

“Rough case at the moment, but it’s getting close to being solved which is something to look forward to. How’s your day?”

“Good! Mom asked me to come into the bookstore this morning, Mrs Nelson asked her to ask me if I wanted to do some part-time work there over the Summer, so I had a quick interview, and I have my first shift with mom tomorrow!”

The Sheriff grabs Stiles hand and squeezes. “That’s good news son.”

As Stiles is about to ask his dad about the case, the bell above the door jingles again, and in walks Peter Hale.

Stiles groans. “Ah, crap.” 

“What’s wrong son?”

Peter strides right up to the table and presumptuously sits down at one of the two free chairs. “Noah, Stiles, so good to see you! What brings you to the diner today?”

Stiles looks at Peter incredulously and before he can answer, Noah responds. “We’re doing our taxes, Peter.”

“Ah, funny. Yes, you are in a diner, it should be obvious what you are doing. I thought you’d be doing something with Derek today Stiles?”

Noah rolls his eyes and mumbles “Oh lord.”

Stiles looks confused. “Why would I be doing something with Derek today?”

“Why wouldn’t you be! You haven’t seen each other for some time, it’s the summer break, time to reconnect with those you love and all that.”

Stiles blinks.

“You two have been joined at the hip since you were babies! This is the first time you are both out in the big bad world and you’ve gone to opposite ends of the state. I just thought you’d want to spend every waking moment together.”

“I have no idea what you are getting at Peter, but Derek and I are meeting up on Friday. There’s a new Marvel movie out, and the diner has Five Buck Burger Fridays.”

“Why not tomorrow as well?”

Stiles looks at his dad, then looks back at Peter. “Because I’m working, and Derek is working.”

“Derek is working?”

“Yes? He’s working with Samuel at the garage.”

“Ah yes, that’s right. Well, I hope you two get to spend more time together than just on weekends. It would be a shame if you two grew apart.”

Peter gets up from his chair and tucks it back under the table. He bids the Stilinski men good day and walks out the diner.

Stiles looks back as his father. “He is such a fucking weirdo.”

“Language Stiles!”

🐺🐺🐺

When Peter gets home from his gatecrashing the Stilinski lunch, he convinces Talia to arrange a barbecue with the Hales and Stilinskis for Sunday. The weather is forecast to be warm, perfect for swimming and grilling.

Sunday morning dawns and Peter rises with a smirk. Lisa looks flatly at her husband as she sits in the armchair in the corner of the room, rubbing her swollen belly. “What are you smirking at? You’ve just woken up.”

“Well my love, today is the day that I am going to once and for all get Stiles and Derek to admit that they are in fact, in love, and in fact, are mates. The pining and the looks of love from afar end today!”

“I know you think you are this Matchmaker extraordinaire, but the reality is, you are awful at it, and it always backfires.”

“You can’t say it always backfires because I’ve only done it once.”

“That’s the literal definition! Always. Every time you have done it, you’ve failed. One hundred per cent failure rate!”

Peter huffs and trips as he’s removing his sleep pants. Lisa laughs. “Come now my heart. Don’t pout, it’s unbecoming. Now do your pregnant wife a favour and rub my feet.”

🐺🐺🐺

The Stilinskis arrive at the Hale house at 11.30 on the dot. Stiles helps his mom get the plethora of Polish side dishes from the backseat, while Noah grabs the beers, both normal and wolfsbane laced. They walk into the house as a family, dodging screaming kids, laughing adults, and hazardously placed bags.

Stiles stays in the kitchen with Laura and Cora and helps to get the side dishes and desserts set out on the benches. Claudia goes off to find Talia, and Noah parks himself next to the grill, cracking open a cold one for Samuel and himself, chatting to Derek about his work at the garage.

Once the grilling is done and the meat brought inside, Talia calls everyone around and thanks them for coming. After giving directions on where to find everything, and offering for people to sit wherever they want, Peter clears his throat as his Alpha is about to release the pack to get food.

“I just wanted to say a few things before we eat!”

Talia’s “oh no” is mirrored by Claudia, Samuel, and Noah.

“As it is the summer holidays for all our young pack members, I just thought it would be nice to welcome those who have been off at college back home, especially Derek and Stiles who have never been apart this long ever!”

Peter looks around waiting for the laughter. There’s not even a chuckle. Derek steps forward. “What are you doing Peter?”

“Nothing! Well, nothing MUCH. You two have been so close for such a long time, I just worry about you missing each other! Anyway, I just wanted to …”

“You just wanted to what Peter? You’ve been acting fuc .. freaking weird for the last week!” Stiles interrupts Peter with a glare.

Derek nods. “You said the exact same thing about missing each other to me the other day. Why are you so fixated with Stiles and I missing each other?”

Peter looks at Talia for help but she just raises her hands in a “you’re on your own” gesture.

“Lisa?”

“Nope babe. This is your show.”

Peter sighs. “I’ve been trying to get you two to admit you miss each other, which would then get you to admit that you have feelings for each other, which would then get you to realise you are mates!”

Derek walks over to Stiles and puts his arm around him. Stiles snuggles into Derek’s side. “We know we are mates Uncle Peter. We’ve known for years.”

Peter’s jaw drops. Followed by Talia’s and Noah’s. Claudia, Samuel and Lisa are laughing. Cora is looking between Peter, and Derek with confusion. Laura is stifling a laugh.

“What?? But you aren’t mated!!”

Stiles rolls his eyes. “We aren’t officially mated yet no. We wanted to wait until we’ve graduated from college before we made it official.”

“So you know you’re mates, but you don’t miss each other? What am I missing???”

“Uncle Peter, Stiles and I are very much in love so of course we miss each other. But we knew that if we were to be officially mated it would make going to college very difficult. We want to get the first three years done and dusted at our college of choice, and then see what happens. Stiles couldn’t turn down the scholarships from Berkeley, and couldn’t turn down UCLA. But we have every intention of having the official ceremony once we’ve graduated.”

Before Peter can respond, Talia steps in. “It sounds like you’ve had this planned for a long time. Why didn’t you tell anyone?”

Laura clears her throat. “They told me.”

Peter throws his hands up in the air and storms off, leaving his laughing wife behind.

Talia frowns. “Why didn’t they tell me?”

“I’m sorry Alpha Hale, we should have told you. But after discussing it, Derek and I thought it would be best to tell Laura as I’m to be her Emissary.”

“We also knew that if everyone knew they’d make a big deal about us not being mated yet. We really need to do this in our timeline, in our way. I’m sorry mom.”

Talia rushes forward and scoops Derek and Stiles into a hug, and taking the lead of their Alpha, the rest of the pack joins in.

🐺🐺🐺

_ Three Years Later _

Derek and Stiles stand under the new moon in their mating robes. Stiles' hands lay gently on top of Derek’s, a platinum ring in each palm bearing the triskele.

Talia guides her son and his mate through their vows through tears. Derek and Stiles' faces radiate pure love, and as the rings are slipped on the other’s finger, the Hale Alpha declares her son and the future Hale Emissary mates, and to seal the bond, to kiss under the new moon. 

The men wrap their arms around each other, and as their lips touch for the first time as official mates, a pulse of power bursts from Stiles wrapping around him and his wolf, drawing them even closer.

The wolves of the pack howl in joy, while the humans cheer. Noah and Claudia hug each other close. Talia and Samuel look at each with love.

Peter looks at his nephew in fondness and turns to Lisa. “I’m taking full credit for this.”


End file.
